


Making An Ass Out Of You And Me

by helens78



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Job, Community: random_fic_is_random, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has no problem being on his knees, but Jude is a little bored of this sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making An Ass Out Of You And Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanata (kyuuketsukirui)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/gifts).



> For [Travis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kanata/)'s prompt "on your knees" as part of the [random_fic_is_random](http://random-fic-is-random.dreamwidth.org/) New Year's comment-fic challenge. A world-weary Jude who is tired of people just assuming he tops seemed like a lot of fun to work with. ;)

Robert pants out, "yes, God, yes, anything you want, just tell me what to do," and Jude thinks, _Oh, God, not this again._ He sighs and grabs Robert by the front of his shirt and yanks at it, which drops Robert to his knees in a hurry--it helps that Robert's so eager to go.

It isn't that he's bad at this; not in the least, actually, and his hands are warm as he gets Jude's trousers unbuttoned and draws Jude's cock out. He looks like he's happy to be on his knees, thrilled about it, ready to just leap face-first onto Jude's cock, and so Jude braces himself for it.

But Robert stops there, licking his lips, glancing up at Jude again. "Yeah?" Robert asks.

"Well, God, don't just sit there staring at it..."

"_Thank_ you," Robert snaps back at him, but in spite of the snippiness, he opens his mouth wide and sucks Jude down.

Jude gets a hand into Robert's hair, which puts a stop to Robert moving forward on his own. Not exactly what Jude intended, but oh well; he might as well go with it. He tightens his grip on Robert's hair, drags him in as he rocks his hips forward too, and Robert responds by letting the grip he's got on Jude's cock go and putting his hands behind his back where they do very little good at all.

But fine, fine--if this is what Robert likes, Jude might as well get a decent blowjob out of the deal. He takes Robert's head in both hands and starts pushing in harder, ignoring the scrape when Robert can't quite get his teeth out of the way fast enough. Robert starts making noises, soft at first but then louder, hips sort of shoving forward against nothing. Jude pauses for a moment. "You want to beat off while you're sucking me?"

Robert groans and tries to nod; Jude doesn't let him move his head far.

"Fine. Good. Do it."

It's just a matter of seconds and a quick _zzzzip_ and Robert's got his cock in his hand, his balls cupped in the other, and Jude goes back to fucking Robert's mouth while Robert jerks off fast enough it's clear he's not the type to wait until he's told to come.

All right; so fast, then. Jude can do this fast. He tightens his grip in Robert's hair and speeds up, and really, even an only-okay blowjob is pretty fucking good, even a blowjob from the pushiest fucking bottom Jude's run into in years--all it takes is a few more nice _sharp_ thrusts and--

He grits his teeth together as he comes, holding Robert's head tightly, and he doesn't let Robert go right away. When he finally does, Robert's choking a little, and Jude winces--he'd ask if he can help, but who knows _what_ Robert would do then.

Anyway, it's a moot point; Robert groans past the coughs and then he's coming, too, squeezing his cock like he's _trying_ to get come all over Jude's shoes. He doesn't quite make it, though his range is still pretty impressive. Jude's not terribly surprised.

"Nice," Robert says. He sounds a little hoarse. "You got a Kleenex?"

Jude does, actually, but once he's got his cock put away and his trousers fastened again, he only raises an eyebrow, and Robert shrugs and starts licking the come off his hands. Jude kneels down in front of him and waits for an opening, and he darts in and licks a drop off Robert's lower lip.

"You shouldn't get all the fun," Jude says.

"Oh, fuck, I hope I _didn't_," Robert says, mock look of horror spreading all over his face. When Jude can't clear his wince fast enough, Robert sobers up, reaching out--thinking better of it, given his hands, wiping his hands off first and then trying again. "Shit. So that's not your thing, huh?"

"You were fine. You were great." Jude grins. "Blowjobs are everybody's thing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I was kinda being my usual selfish bastard self there. Which part was it? The submissive part or the bottomy part? 'Cause I flip both ways."

He's so casual about it, like he's saying he doesn't care if they have pizza or burgers for dinner, and Jude sort of stares at him for a moment. For once, Robert lets him have the moment, not saying anything else.

"You should finish cleaning up," Jude says.

"You should suck it up and tell me which it is."

"Maybe some of each."

"Okay." Robert nods and comes up on his knees, getting his clothes back together. "Okay, we'll work with that. C'mon." He's on his feet in a quick burst of motion, almost like he _leapt_ off the ground; Jude's just as fast but more fluid, more balanced. Robert nods at that, too. "Let's get some food, and I'll jump you later on."

As Jude tries to walk past him, Robert grabs him by the wrist. Jude narrows his eyes, but Robert just meets his look evenly, no sign of intimidation or needing to back down.

"It'll be better next time," Robert promises, and Jude's not one to count on things until they happen, but he hopes so.


End file.
